


Snow and Salt

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [12]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Nick put his cup down on the table next to seat, moving his hands to AJ’s cheeks and earning a warm hum. “Are you guys honestly doing okay?”





	Snow and Salt

Kevin was helping AJ salt the driveway, playing a little pushing game on the thin ice covering on the pavement. The soft laughter could be heard from the front porch where Brian and Nick were sharing a blanket on the bench, hot tea in their hands. The snow was light and small, falling quietly around Brian’s New York getaway house. Nick was smiling as AJ slipped and fell on his ass, taking Kevin with him and hearing the laughter as they slid. 

Nick could feel the tension from Brian, not enough that it was serious but it was there. It had been there since Kevin and Nick came out as a couple to the guys. AJ was a little more defensive about his feelings towards Kevin but the two understood that this would happen. 

“Brian, I can hear you thinking.” Nick said softly, sipping his tea. 

Brian just hummed, looking out at his friend and his cousin. “Yeah.” He mumbles. “He loves you you know, has been in love since millenium.” Brian finally looked at Nick, nose pink and cheeks going that way. “You know how I feel, I told you a long time ago when we couldn’t-. He’s good for you Nick, and you’re good for him.”

Nick nodded, he didn’t know Kevin had been in love with him that long. “I did like you back then too. It just wasn’t good timing.” Nick reached over with one mug warmed hand and pulled Brian to him with an arm around his shoulder. “Are we going to be okay?”

“We will, it been years Nick, and I know that we would’ve been a supernova if we broke up. And we would’ve, you were restless and I was ready to settle down. Bad match.” Brian tucked himself into Nick’s side. 

They watched AJ and Kevin come back up the now salted driveway, smiles on their faces even if AJ’s was a little too soft to be anything but slightly hurt. AJ was going through the same thing, having missed his chance a long time ago. But it was for the better. Kevin and AJ would’ve been at whitts end with each other in a year. This, the way Kevin’s face lights up with soft delight as he sees Nick looking at him makes the hurt ease in both tender hearts surrounding the couple. 

Kevin’s boots thudded on the wood, followed by a second pair coming up the steps, salt bottles being put by the top pillar. Brian smiled at AJ with a soft edge and turned away to the front yard covered in white when Kevin leaned down to kiss Nick’s forehead, taking his glove off to pet through freshly showered and dried hair. 

Nick and Kevin had promised they’d be careful around everyone at first, not as affectionate as they were behind closed doors. They knew about Brian and AJ’s crushes. They’d be mindful of what was going on. 

“The water is still hot inside if you want some tea, Howie’s working on lunch.” Brian said softly, turning back when Kevin was standing straight, moving over to let AJ crawl into their laps and lay back in dramatic fashion. 

“I’ll get some, AJe you want some?” Kevin asked, smile still on his face from their games even though the pain could be felt in the air. 

“With honey please.” AJ batted his eyes up at the southerner. “And a shortbread cookie?”

Kevin snorted at that last request, already moving to head inside the house.

Nick put his cup down on the table next to seat, moving his hands to AJ’s cheeks and earning a warm hum. “Are you guys honestly doing okay?”

AJ looked up at Brian and he relaxed even more. “Yeah, we’re okay junior. He’s happy, you’re happy, so we’re happy for you two. He was telling me that he loves you, that he always has in a way. He’s let me down easy, I’ll be okay in a while alright? Don’t worry that pretty head.” AJ saw the smile on Brian’s face and the slight nod. 

Nick hummed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to AJ’s cheek, pulling up and looking at Brian who in turn offered his cheek. Nick did the same thing, going back to tucking Brian to him and finally cradelling AJ in his lap. 

“Thank you you two.” Nick whispered, turning to watch the snow grow heavier. A car passing by slowly on the crunching snow. 


End file.
